1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to keyboard percussion instruments, such as marimbas, and more particularly to the support assembly for such instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tuned percussion instruments have been known for many years. The common feature of all tuned percussion instruments is a tuned array of bars, rods, tubes, or the like which, when struck with a mallet, produce musical tones. When properly constructed, adjusted and played, these instruments produce a variety of pleasing musical effects.
Tuned percussion instruments include bells, chimes, glockenspeils, xylophones, vibraphones and marimbas. It is with the last three of these, and particularly marimbas, with which the present invention is concerned.
Traditionally, vibraphones and marimbas have been constructed with a fixed-height frame and support for the bars and resonators. Young students and other shorter players have had to stand on step-type supports in order to position themselves at a comfortable playing height with respect to the bars. Players who are taller than average have had to place the instrument on blocks or other supports in order to raise it to a playing height comfortable to them.
In recent years, some manufacturers have attempted to overcome this problem by providing adjustable height caster wheels or adjustable height frames. The former requires the player to bend over or kneel to adjust each of four caster wheels. The latter, such as the Yamaha Model YV3300 vibraphone, requires the player to lift the weight of one end of the instrument while loosening and re-tightening a clamp screw.